Asco de vida
by susurrodeviento
Summary: Summary- Conseguir un trabajo es difícil, dímelo a mí, pero a veces hay que hacer lo que sea por tus sueños, y…, ¿quién sabe que te deparará además la suerte? Edward Pov/ ALL HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Conseguir un trabajo es difícil, dímelo a mí, pero a veces hay que hacer lo que sea por tus sueños, y…, ¿quién sabe que te deparará además la suerte? Edward Pov

**Capítulo uno**

El sonido del despertador me despertó. Alcé la mano, como me era costumbre para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero no lo encontré en la mesita de noche. Gruñí, recordando que mi hermana me había regalado hace unos días un "maravilloso" despertador que saltaba de la mesita y echaba a rodar sonando cada vez a más volumen para que no tuvieses más remedio que levantarte. Molesto pero útil había que reconocerlo. Yo tenía un serio problema con el sueño, era mi segunda afición favorita después de la música.

El regalo se debía a que había comenzado un nuevo trabajo, al que no me permitían llegar tarde. Era telefonista de la línea de emergencias, en turno nocturno, y debía dormir por la tarde. La verdad, no podía quejarme había sido dependiente de McDonald´s, limpiador en el zoo, anunciante publicitario vestido de salchicha, y limpiador de chicles. Todos había terminado dejándolos intentando buscar algo mejor, pero no tenía lo que se decía mucha suerte. Aunque bueno, había estado a punto de trabajar de limpiador de alcantarillas, el puesto que tenía ahora si que era un golpe de suerte.

Me levanté finalmente persiguiendo al maldito despertador que ya estaba entrando en mi pequeña cocina con un horrible tono que cada vez subía más de volumen. Lo apagué un tanto malhumorado, cuestionándome seriamente si ese despertador me iba a durar mucho. Probablemente no, creo que debería comprarme de esos que se apagan lanzándolos contra la pared.

Volví de nuevo a mi pequeño cuarto, en el cual apenas cabían la cama, la mesita y un pequeño armario y dejé el despertador de nuevo en su sitio. Cogí la sábana de rayas que recientemente me había comprado para sustituir a una casi raída y la alcé para colocarla de nuevo perfectamente en la cama. La estiré bien, tratando de no dejar ninguna arruga y asentí para mi mismo conforme. _Oh, sí, Edward, hacer camas es lo tuyo._

Miré el reloj del despertador para ver cuanto tiempo de quedaba para entrar a trabajar: 8.00 p.m. Bien, tenía tiempo, tenía que llegar allí a las nueve. Fui al baño para ducharme y encendí la radio que había en la estantería del espejo para escucharla mientras me duchaba. Lo malo: empezó a sonar una espantosa música que ya hacía años que sonaba por ahí que no paraba de repetir _A ella le gusta la gasolina, dale más gasolina…_ Tal vez no me sobrasen neuronas, y por eso no la entendía, pero por mucho que lo intentase no entendía cómo a la gente le gustaba esa canción, bueno, y el estilo en general. Cambié a la siguiente emisora, dónde estaban poniendo una canción que no conocía, pero que al menos no hacía daño al oído y la dejé.

Ojalá pudiese comprarme un reproductor de música decente… pero de momento tenía que ahorrar.

Lo que en principio había planeado hace años, era pasar el examen final del conservatorio al que había ido durante casi 12 años y poder así entrar en la Orquesta Sinfónica de San Francisco y a la vez de eso tal vez estudiar alguna carrera de ciencias que era lo que más me gustaba, como ciencias del mar, o alguna cosa así. De hecho tenía una beca, pero justo en el año en que acabé el instituto mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico, y dado que mi padre había muerto años atrás, me quedé solo. Podía haber ido a la universidad con la beca completa y trabajar para poder pagarme los gastos que ocasionaría mantenerme y los materiales para el conservatorio y instrumentos, pero justo en ese momento no me sentía con fuerzas para nada y renuncié a ir a la universidad, al menos por el momento. Tal vez fuese estúpido renunciar a eso, pero sé seguro que en ese año habría malgastado el tiempo en la universidad. Así que durante el año siguiente me dediqué a hacer trabajos aquí y allá, y también dejé el conservatorio durante ese tiempo. Pero ahora, dos años después, he marcado de nuevo la meta de entrar a la Orquesta sinfónica. El caso es que apenas tenía tiempo ya que los trabajos que solía conseguir tenían muy mal horario y no me lo permitían volver a clases, así que practicaba en casa con ellos y pedía partituras de vez en cuando a mi antiguo profesor. Y sí, ellos, toco cuatro: violín, violoncello, piano y guitarra, _soy un hacha, já_. Apenas me cabían en la miniatura de piso que tenía alquilado, pero es lo que hay.

Entré en la ducha finalmente, y me puse a destrozar vilmente la canción que seguía sonando que estaba en español (N.A: se supone que vive en California y que habla inglés..xD) y de la que no entendía ni la más mínima palabra así que me las inventaba. Me puse acondicionador, y no, no es por lo que dice Emmet de que soy un metrosexual, no, es porque si no lo hago mi pelo me hace parecer recién levantado de la cama, y hoy quería dar buena imagen. Aclaré bien mi cuerpo y pelo de jabón y me envolví en la toalla que estaba colgada en la mampara.

Miré mi imagen en el espejo evaluando si debía afeitarme hoy o no y decidí que todavía no hacía falta así que procedí a intentar parecer peinado. Suspiré a mi pálida imagen, averiguando que mi pelo cobrizo que ahora parecía pulcramente peinado en cuanto se secase pasaría a ser de nuevo una masa rebelde de mechones despeinados. Volví a mi habitación con la toalla atada a mi cintura para vestirme, y me planté frente a las puertas abiertas de la misma forma que seguramente hacía Alice todos los días, con la duda existencial de que ropa sería la correcta. Opté por una camisa sencilla de color azul oscuro y unos vaqueros negros, igual que los zapatos. No tenía ni idea de que ropa habría que llevar a un trabajo en el que nadie te veía, pero como era mi primer día e iba a conocer al jefe quería dar imagen de responsable.

Hola! Aquí con mi segunda historia, si la primera puede ser considerada como tal..xD No tengo ni idea de cómo continuarla.

Bueno, esta idea se m acaba de ocurrir y quería ver si merece la pena continuarla. También quería saber para los que les interese leerla, qué opináis sobre si hago toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward o si lo alterno con el de Bella.

Sé que es un tanto corto el capítulo, pero bueno, a ver que opináis. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas!xDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**- Conseguir un trabajo es difícil, dímelo a mí, pero a veces hay que hacer lo que sea por tus sueños, y…, ¿quién sabe que te deparará además la suerte? Edward Pov

**Capítulo 2.**

Llegué al trabajo de forma puntual. Estaba bastante nervioso. Necesitaba el trabajo y no al quería cagar, realmente. No sé que se suponía que tenía que hacer en mi trabajo, aparte de atender emergencias, es decir, no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo funcionaba o estaba organizado este trabajo. El edificio era pequeño, de tres plantas, con la fachada de un sucio gris. En la primera planta había una joven oficinista que en ese momento se veía entretenida limándose las uñas. Me acerqué indeciso para preguntarle en que piso se encontraba el despacho del director.

-Hola…Jessica- dije leyendo de la placa que colgaba en su blusa- eh..quería preguntarte si me podrías indicar dónde está la oficina del director.

Ella me miró durante unos largos minutos, poniéndome realmente nervioso. Carraspeé al ver que no respondía y pareció despertar de la ensoñación en la que se había metido.

-Eh. Eh…si…si…claro…-dijo bizqueando- sube las escaleras que hay al fondo y gira a la derecha.

-Gracias- dije alzando la mano a modo de despedida mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Subí las escaleras sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Traté de repasar mentalmente los consejos que me solía dar Alice para este tipo de situaciones. Casi pude escuchar su aguda voz en mi cabeza: "Edward, debes mostrarte seguro y decido, para que vea que eres capaz de afrontar situaciones difíciles con madurez" Resultaba irónico que me lo dijese ella, cuando solía ser la persona más infantil que conocía, después de Emmet, claro. Ambos eran mis mejores amigos. Alice había sido mi vecina desde que teníamos pañales y solíamos ser uña y carne, casi como hermanos. A Emmet en cambio lo había conocido un día en el parque, un día que me había ayudado a recuperar mi action man, el cual me habían robado unas niñas unos cuantos años mayores para poder tener una pareja para su Barbie- la verdad es que era un poco ridículo porque el action man era dos o tres cabezas más bajo que una Barbie-. Entre los dos habíamos conseguido tenderles una trampa y robarles sus barbies, así como recuperar a mi action man, las niñas suplicaron hasta que se las devolvimos, y nunca más nos intentaron molestar. Ambos habían sido realmente importantes tras la muerte de mi madre, sobre todo Alice que había llegado a retrasar un año su entrada en la universidad por ayudarme. Ahora mismo cursaba diseño de moda en la universidad y a la vez trabajaba de estilista aprendiz en la revista Vogue. Emmet por su parte había decidido dedicarse a lo que mejor se le daba, el deporte. Había trabajado durante un año en un gimnasio y ya tenía el puesto de instructor.

Seguí el consejo de Alice, poniendome más derecho y fingiendo una sonrisa de persona segura en la cara. La verdad es que no sabía exactamente cómo era ese tipo de sonrisa ni, lo más importante, cómo se vería en mi cara, pero decidía hacerle caso a Alice y sus dotes de adivina.

Llegué a una puerta acristalada, que estaba cubierta por una cortina y de la que colgaba un cartelito que ponía: DIRECTOR. Di dos dolpes suavemente.

-Adelante- dijo una voz grave y suave al mismo tiempo desde el interior.

Abrí la puerta y nada más entrar vi a un hombre rubio de unos veinte y pocos que recogía un pequeño montón de portafolios amarillos que se hallaban sobre su mesa. Se giró hacia mi cuando me vio entrar y se acercó a saludarme.

-Hola, bienvenido, ¿tú debes ser Edward, no?- asentí, estrechándole a su vez la mano que me ofrecía- Yo soy Jasper Withlock. Imagino que no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona todo esto, ¿no?- dijo mientras me sonreía sinceramente.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, un tanto avergonzado de tener que admitirlo.

-Pues la verdad es que no…

-Pues entonces venga, iré a explicarte. Espera un momento que voy a recoger unos informes…- dijo acercándose de nuevo al escritorio y terminaba de meter y sacar folios de los portafolios.

Mientras Jasper estaba ocupado lo observé detenidamente, debía tener apenas unos años más que yo y ya era el director de algo. Debía admitir que no me había imaginado tener un jefe así, era como los típicos modelos que salían en la revista para la que trabajaba Alice, aunque debía admitir que, además de por ser increíblemente alto, tenía algo que infundía respeto. Suspiré. Ojalá yo tuviese la misma suerte.

-Venga, sígueme- me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Me guió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, dónde había un largo pasillo iluminado por una lámpara y absolutamente vacío de adorno alguno. A lo largo del pasillo había cinco puertas, y Jasper ,me guió a la última, que se encontraba justo al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y pude ver una gran sala llena de aparatos electrónicos y con un montón de gente con aurículares y micrófonos situados frente a los aparatos. Se escuchaba un murmullo, no muy alto, pese a que hablaban todos a la vez, síntoma de que las emergencias no eran precisamente pocas.

-Edward- comenzó a explicarme mientras me seguía guiando entre los escritorios los aparatos.- los aparatos que ves son bastante sencillos de manejar, por muy complicados que se vean en principio. Sirven para que cada operador se pueda encargar de varias llamadas a la vez. Levantando o bajando una determinada clavija, activarás o desactivarás dicha línea. Eso te permitirá contestar y a la vez llamar a los bomberos, policía o quien sea. Esto lo controlarás enseguida. Lo más importante de tu trabajo es que mantengas completamente la calma, que controles la situación aunque sea crítica, tratar de calmar a los que llamen para poder entenderles y saber reaccionar ante el problema que presenten. En caso de personas que has desaparecido, han sido secuestrados o cualquier otra razón que les impida saber dónde se encuentran, debes tratar por todos los medios que no corten la llamada y activar el dispositivo de búsqueda a través del ordenador para poder localizar desde dónde se produce la señal de llamada…

Todo esto me lo iba diciendo a la vez que señalaba botones y movía las manos para explicarse. Estaba un tanto aturdido con tanto dato, pero suponía que sería más fácil una vez puesto en práctica.

-Bueno…- continuó- No sé me ocurre que más puedo explicarte ahora, pero tu sitio es aquel- me dijo señalando una mesa que estaba al fondo, junto a una señora mayor con gafas- Ésa que ves es Muriel Mcavoy, es una de las que más años lleva trabajando aquí, y estoy seguro de que le encantaría ayudarte.

Me dio dos suaves golpes en la espalda , me sonrió y se fue. Buueeeno…. Habrá que ponerse a trabajar. Me dirigía hacia mi puesto y una vez allí me senté y me coloqué los auriculares con micrófono. Me sentía un tanto estúpido porque una vez allí vi que los aparatos y pantallas que había frente a mí, se hallaban apagados y, por supuesto, no sabía como encenderlos. Me puse a la leer etiquetas y a ver botones, por si alguno tenía el dibujito típico de los mandos y del televisor para encender o apagar, pero no tuve suerte. Había cientos de botones y clavijas, de diferentes colores y formas, pero se dio la casualidad de que justamente ese no aparecía. Mierda. Sí que tengo mala suerte. Me giré hacia Muriel intentando no parecer muy idiota, que en ese momento estaba bajando una clavija y subiendo otra.

-Servicio de emergencias, accidente de tráfico en Fulton street. Tres heridos. Lleven la ambulancia. La policía ya está informada.

Subió de nuevo la clavija y pareció percatarse ahora de que la miraba, así que se giró hacia mí.

-Hola chico- me dijo sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que le surgieran unas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos. Me recordó por un momento a la forma en la que me solía mirar mi madre.- ¿Eres el nuevo, no? No me imaginaba que fueses tan jovencito.- continuó a la ver que se reía- Seguro que mi nieta te quería de novio. Tendré que presentártela.

Yo bajé la mirada avergonzado mientras la escuchaba reirse.

-¿Cómo te llamas, joven?- me preguntó.

-Soy Edward, señora- contesté.

-Ohhh, no me llames señora, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy. Llámame Muriel o Mury, como me llaman todos aquí. Veo que estás un poco perdido- continuó, intentando ocultar una sonrisa al verme con los cascos y con todo apagado.- Lo primero que debes hacer, es pulsar este botón me dijo.- Pulsó una tecla verde que había debajo de una hilera de clavijas y todo comenzó a encenderse.- Comencemos, nos queda una larga noche por delante…

Le miré sonriendo. Al menos sentándome a su lado había tenido suerte.

Opiniones , please!

**Susurrodeviento**


End file.
